


Don't Speak of Them

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Lucifer, Couch Sex, Demons, Gabriel Has Issues, Grinding, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Meg Lives, Protective Lucifer, Rutting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top Sam, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he found a demon case but Meg beats them to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak of Them

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

It's been a week since Sam had stopped drinking himself stupid. Yeah, he still drinks but he drinks like he did with Dean. Sam was awake before either Gabriel or Lucifer, sitting cross-legged on the couch with his computer in his lap, looking for a possible case while he drank some coffee.

Lucifer was glad Sam had stopped drinking. It was good, really good. He woke about thirty minutes after Sam and sat up. Lucifer sighed and walked out of the bedroom, wearing only a pair of long blue pajama pants. He walked over and stood behind Sam and ran his hands through the younger man's hair, "Good morning." Lucifer hummed, kneeling down, his head next to Sam's. "What are you doing this early?"

Sam looked up at the blonde and smiled softly, something he hasn't done since Cas died, and saw Lucifer wearing his blue pajama pants that he let the other male wear. "It's only nine, Luc'," Sam said, kissing his hair lightly. "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Decided to look for a case." he hummed.

"Have you found one?" Lucifer perched on the back of the couch, Sam's head against his lap. He looked down at Sam as he ran his hands down to spread across Sam's chest.

Sam smiled contently at the warm hands on his chest. "None yet, no." Sam murmured, his head laying comfortably in his mate's lap.

Lucifer nodded and sighed, gently stroking Sam's hair, "You'll find one."

"Yeah." Sam sighed, loving the touch on his hair.

Lucifer smiled and looked at the computer, "Just keep looking. I'm gonna wake up Gabriel." He smirked then jumped down, kissing Sam's cheek before running into Gabriel's room and jumped on the bed, "Gabriel!"

Gabriel groaned groggily. "What...?" he mumbled tiredly. "S'too early, Luci..." he whined.

Lucifer stood and jumped on the bed, smirking when he heard Gabriel groan and whine, "Get. Up. Now." Lucifer sat next to his brother.

"Did you and Sam have sex or something?" Gabriel grunted. "You're never this awake this early."

"Maybe." Lucifer said quietly and cleared his throat.

Gabriel chuckled tiredly. "I'll wake up when it's not so early." he murmured, hearing a flap of wings, the sound of Lucifer finally leaving him be.

"He's not going to get up." Lucifer sighed and looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Let him sleep," Sam sighed. "He'll get up when he wants to or when we're getting ready to leave for the case."

Lucifer was silent for a moment then ran his hands down Sam's chest and nipped at his mate's ear gently, "We can looked for a case later..."

Sam's breath hitched, feeling himself slowly beginning to harden. "Gabe mentioned sex, didn't he?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Yes, he did." Lucifer hummed and climbed over the back of the couch then knelt in front of Sam. He smirked briefly and moved the laptop to the table, gently closing the top and turning his attention back to Sam. Lucifer stopped his mate from grabbing the computer and moved closer, nuzzling his nose gently against Sam's cheek, "The case can wait, Sam."

"Luc'..." Sam groaned softly, feeling Lucifer's hips roll. "Fuck..."

Lucifer smirked and crawled into Sam's lap, keeping him from reaching the computer again. He teasingly brushed his lips against Sam's and smiled, tangling his hand through his mate's hair, "I've barely done anything."

"You're a tease." Sam groaned, bucking his hips against Lucifer's ones that were rolling against his own.

Lucifer smirked and nipped at Sam's bottom lip gently, "I know." He groaned and pinned Sam's hips down and rolled his hips again, smirking more hearing the noise that came from Sam's lips.

"Oh, God, Lucifer!" Sam panted roughly, trying to grind up into the other male. "Oh, _God!_ "

Lucifer tilted Sam's head up and leaned down and bit Sam's neck harshly, hearing his mate hiss and groan, "Do not use my Father's name in vain, Sam." He growled

Sam whimpered a bit, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. "I-I won't," he panted. "I-I'm sorry..."

Lucifer hummed in content, "That's better." He smiled then bit Sam's neck again, hard enough to leave teeth marks and draw a bit of blood. "Your blood isn't that bad. Don't know why ghouls have a problem with it."

"They...they don't have g-good taste like you probably..." Sam panted, exposing more of his neck for Lucifer.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his mate, "Someone is needy." He smirked then sat up on his knees to look at Sam, who's head is leaning back against the couch.

"God, I want you so bad..." Sam moaned needily.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips a bit roughly then pulled away.

Sam moaned roughly into the deep and heated kiss, needing more.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow slightly then tangled his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed him roughly again.

Sam moaned and bucked up hard, whimpering when his hips were pinned again.

Lucifer moved back a bit and pulled Sam's shirt over his head, kissing him roughly quickly after the shirt was gone.

"L-Luc'..." Sam panted, gripping the other's short blonde hair. "Fuck..."

Lucifer smirked and trailed his lips down Sam's jaw to his neck, biting gently and harshly.

Sam gripped Lucifer's hips tightly, growling when he felt the Devil still wearing the pajama pants. He quickly drew the string loose before shoving Lucifer's pants down and shoved his knee between Lucifer's legs, smirking at the small and desperate whimper he got out of the man above him.

"S-Sam..." Lucifer whimpered against his mate's neck, panting and rolling his hips down on Sam's knee, gasping quietly as the jeans fabric rubbed against him.

Sam grinned more. "My, how the tables have turned." he chuckled, rubbing his knee against Lucifer's hardening cock.

Lucifer made a noise somewhat of a moan and a whine, gripping Sam's shoulders and digging his nails into the skin.

Sam pressed his knee a little harder against Lucifer's crotch, knowing he wouldn't last much longer and neither would Lucifer.

Lucifer leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips, moaning his mate's name softly.

Sam's breathing slowly sped up, continuing to rub his knee against Lucifer's crotch.

Lucifer groaned loudly and kissed Sam deeper, gripping his mate's hair tight.

Sam groaned roughly, pulling his mouth away from Lucifer's to bite and suck at his mate's neck. "Fuck, Luc'..." he panted.

Lucifer moaned hard into Sam's ear and bucked his hips against Sam's, feeling painfully close.

"C'mon, Lucifer." Sam growled possessively, palming Lucifer hard and fast.

Lucifer grunted then came with a drawn moan and whine, his fingers tangled through the back of Sam's hair.

Sam panted, his cock straining against his jeans. He suddenly moaned when he felt Lucifer palm him through his jeans. "Oh, God..." he groaned.

Lucifer panted and pressed his palm down harder, "Come for me, Sam." He ordered breathlessly into his mate's ear.

"O-Oh, fuck!" Sam keened, bucking his hips up roughly.

Lucifer palmed Sam through his jeans more, biting his mate's neck harshly.

At the rough bite, Sam moaned hard, his hips jerking erratically as he came in his jeans with a low groan.

Lucifer's smirk turned into a smile as he palmed Sam gently through his orgasm, "Next time...we are having sex." He panted and nuzzled Sam's neck gently with his nose.

Sam panted, burying his face into Lucifer's hair. "Yeah," he breathed heavily. "I feel sticky..." he groaned.

Lucifer used his Grace to clean them up then looked at his mate, "Better?"

"Uh-huh..." Sam breathed, lazily kissing Lucifer's hair.

Lucifer pulled the pajama pants back on then handed the laptop back to Sam, "Find a case."

Sam sat up with a tired grunted, still coming down from his high, and took his laptop from Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled and lay his legs across Sam's lap, "Do you think I should go wake Gabriel up now?"

Sam looked up at Lucifer and shrugged. "Up to you if you want." he murmured.

Lucifer was silent for a moment then shook his head, "Nah." He sighed and watched Sam.

Sam chuckled. "If you insist." he murmured softly.

"Now find a case." Lucifer grinned and poked Sam in the side with his foot.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam chuckled. "Find a case my ass, Luci." he hummed.

"And you have a nice ass at that." Lucifer smirked, seeing the blush rush over Sam's entire chest and face.

Sam cleared his throat his ears heating up as well. "Sh-Shut up..." he muttered.

Lucifer hummed and smiled in victory.

It was about an hour later before Lucifer felt Sam nudge his foot, "Got somethin'?" He looked up from playing on Sam's phone.

"Think so," Sam murmured. "From the looks of it, it has to be demons." Sam said, looking over as Lucifer and showed him the computer screen.

Lucifer took the computer and started reading. He was a slow reader. After about five minutes, he nodded and handed back to Sam then frowned at the look his mate was giving him, "What? I'm a slow reader..."

Sam breathed a chuckle. "I didn't say anything." he said.

"You gave me a look..." Lucifer mumbled and looked down.

"Look," Sam sighed, gently tipping Lucifer's chin back up, "if it makes you feel better, I'm a slow reader, too."

"No, you're not. I've seen you read. Anyway, do I wake Gabriel now?" Lucifer sat up, putting his feet on the floor.

"Depends on what I read," Sam huffed. "Yeah, go wake him up."

Lucifer sighed and disappeared, reappearing in Gabriel's room then shrieked when he saw Gabriel getting dressed, immediately covering his eyes, "God damnit!" he yelled.

Sam just started laughing when he heard Lucifer's screech and he wasn't able to contain himself at that.

"Is it safe now?!" Lucifer kept his back turned from his brother.

Gabriel sighed as he pulled his shirt on. "You couldn't have knocked?" Gabriel murmured. "Yes. It's...safe..."

"I didn't think you were awake yet and not naked! Sam, stop laughing!" Lucifer narrowed his eyes then heard another bark of laughter from his mate.

"I'm sorry!" Sam giggled, putting a hand over his mouth.

Lucifer was silent for a moment then cleared his throat, "Sam...uh...Sam found a case. Demons. So, we should get ready and go."

"Well, I'm already getting dressed," Gabriel murmured, slipping his belt into the belt loops of his jeans. "You should get dressed as well."

Lucifer nodded then disappeared into the living room to hit Sam in the arm then went to the bedroom after hearing Sam groaned in pain and laugh at the same time. He came out in jeans and a shirt.

"Nice little scream you got," Sam chuckled and stood, gripping Lucifer's hips and pressing his hips to the Devil's ass. "I'll make you scream like that tonight when Gabriel is asleep..." Sam said in a low voice against Lucifer's ear.

Lucifer's breathing hitched and he swallowed thickly, "R-Really now?" He raised an eyebrow, pressing back against Sam.

"You have the ability to make him stay asleep, right?" Sam purred with a wicked smiled dancing on his lips. "When we're done, you can just wake make it where he can wake up. Cas has that that to me, I'm sure, when he had sex with Dean."

Lucifer felt a bit of sadness at the mention of Cas's name then smiled and nodded a bit, "True. So, wanna get this case over with?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Sam purred, grinding himself against Lucifer's ass and pulling away, acting like nothing happened, seconds before Gabriel walked out.

Lucifer took a moment to compose himself then cleared his throat, grabbing a bag and carrying it out to the car and sat in the front seat.

Sam snickered as he watched Lucifer walk out with a raging boner before putting his laptop in the computer bag and grabbing the car keys.

Lucifer used his power to get rid of the boner then shifted in his seat a bit.

Sam chuckled and took some bags to the car as well, Gabriel sitting in the backseat already.

Lucifer looked at Sam then faced forward, not looking back at Gabriel or Sam the entire ride.

Sam drove while both the angels slept, Lucifer's head on his shoulder and Sam smiled lightly.

Lucifer woke when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He groaned quietly and blinks his eyes open, looking up at Sam, "What?"

"We're here." he murmured softly.

Lucifer looked back and saw Gabriel gone then nodded and appeared at the trunk with his brother. He pulled an angel blade from his jacket and waited until Sam grabbed a shot gun and the demon knife, "In there?" Lucifer pointed to a warehouse.

"Yeah," Sam said and shut the trunk, locking it like his older brother always had done. "C'mon. Let's go."

Lucifer followed behind Sam into the warehouse and looked around. After a minute, he heard a noise that sounded like fighting coming from a cracked open door, "Sam." He whispered then pointed to the door.

Sam cocked back his handgun that was once Dean's and gripped both the gun and knife tightly. He walked ahead of both angels. He counted to three in his head before he kicked the door in, seeing Meg kill the last demon. "Meg?"

Meg turned around with a grin, pulling out the knife and pushing her hair back, "Sam." She said in her calm monotone like voice.

Lucifer looked at Meg and raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing here?" Sam asked and lowered his gun and knife.

"Petting a dog." Meg rolled her eyes. "What does it look like? By the way, I heard about your brother." She then frowned. "Sorry about that." Meg nodded then looked around, "Where's my unicorn?"

Sam swallowed and narrowed his eyes. "We...we couldn't save him, Meg," he said quietly. "He would let Dean or either or these heal him. He didn't want to be in pain and just...want to die I guess..." he said weakly. "Besides. He...was kind of Dean's unicorn. Those two...they kinda had a thing goin' on."

Meg chewed her lip as Sam spoke then nodded, "He's my unicorn, Sam." She narrowed her eyes a bit. Meg knew that Castiel was Dean's mate and she respected that because Cas was happy, but Cas will always be her unicorn.

"I know..." Sam said quietly putting the gun and knife away, seeing no threat. "I'm sorry, Meg. We tried to save him. Both of them actually."

"So, he's gone. I'm never going to see him again..." Meg said in more of a quiet statement than question.

Lucifer frowned and looked around, seeing Gabriel gone then sighed, "Sam...Gabriel disappeared."

Gabriel was in the backseat of the Impala, clutching Cas's coat. He could bring himself to listen to them talk about Cas anymore.

"He's probably in the Impala," Sam said, sighing when he heard Lucifer leave in a light flutter of wings. "Dean's amulet is all that I have left of him and I don't know if Gabriel is willing to give up Cas's coat." he said quietly.

Meg nodded in understandment, "I understand. I wasn't asking for it in the first place. I have his angel blade." She flipped in her hand once and smiled. "He let me have it before I left. I told him no, but he's...he was stubborn. I probably shouldn't have left." Meg shook her head then sighed.

Lucifer appeared next to Gabriel in the backseat and frowned, "Brother." He frowned even more when Gabriel looked up, seeing wet streaks down his brother's cheeks. This was the first time he's seen Gabriel cry since Cas's death.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair. "I think he got that from Dean..." Sam said weakly, his voice breaking slightly at the use of his brother's voice.

Gabriel whimpered, warm tears continuing to fall from his face as he cried into the coat, Lucifer's arms hold him.

Meg frowned then put on a smile, putting the blade in her jacket, "Well, I took care of the demon problem. So, you're Lucifer's mate? Huh. Looks like a couple demons owe me some things now." She smirked a bit at Sam's reaction. "What? We were betting. Lucifer came to Earth for you and I bet that he was coming for you. Turns out he was." Meg shrugged.

Lucifer pulled Gabriel closer and frowned, holding his younger brother close as he cried.

"And here we thought we got a case." Sam said with a weak laugh.

Gabriel whimpered, crying into Lucifer's shoulder, shaking badly.

"Well, you kinda did, but I took care of it and you're avoiding the subject." Meg smiled.

"I know I'm avoiding the subject, Meg," Sam said quietly. "I don't want to talk about my brother and Cas anymore."

"I was talking about you and Lucifer, Sam." Meg sighed.

"Oh..." Sam mumbled. "Yeah."

"Now, come on. Tell me." Meg smirked a bit as they walked outside.

"It's not that big of a deal." Sam said gruffly.

"Fine." Meg sighed. "How did the angel come back?" She looked up at him.

"Which one?" Sam murmured. "Gabriel or Lucifer?"

"Lucifer's no longer classified as an angel." The demon looked at the two in the car.

"So, which one are you talking about?" Sam asked. "If Gabriel, Lucifer brought him back when Cas and Dean were still alive."

"Why did he do that?" Meg tilted her head a bit.

"Reasons." Sam mumbled and put his gun and demon knife in the trunk before shutting it and locking it up.

Meg nodded, not going to press on the subject, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Sam said dryly, looking at her.

"How...How did Cas die?" Meg looked up at Sam.

Sam swallowed hard and lowered his gaze down to the car. "Hypothermia." he said quietly.

Meg frowned and looked down, not knowing how to respond.

Sam nodded slightly at her silence. He still had dreams from the night that both Cas and his brother died. It was painful and usually ended up with Sam waking up and screaming.

"I hope to see you again, Sam. Take care of yourself." Meg touched his arm, stopping him. "I mean it." Her eyes were sincere and caring.

"I'm sure." Sam said dryly and pulled away before getting into the Impala, starting the engine up and drove back to the motel.

Lucifer looked at Sam and frowned, "She really did mean that."

"I know," Sam said, not even looking at Lucifer through the rear view mirror. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"You shouldn't have been so hard on her." Lucifer mumbled. "She just found out that her best friend is dead."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to drive, drawing in silence upon himself.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head a bit, looking down at his sleeping brother.

When they got back to the motel, Sam immediately went to his and Lucifer's room, closing the door and falling on the bed, curling up tightly.

Lucifer sighed and tried getting Gabriel into the motel. He eventually got his brother inside and to his room, putting him to bed, letting him keep the coat in his arms. Lucifer quietly shut the door and appeared in his and Sam's room.

Sam whimpered, his face buried into his arms. "I-I didn't want to talk 'bout Cas..." Sam hiccuped on his soft whimpers, trembling slightly as he spoke.

"She needed to know, Sam." Lucifer walked over and slid onto the bed next to Sam.

Sam sniffled quietly. "She wanted to know," he mumbled, pressing close to Lucifer's body. "She didn't need to. She wanted to know."

"Same difference. She would have found out anyway and asked." Lucifer sighed and pulled Sam close.

"Didn't wanna tell her..." Sam whined, hiding his face into Lucifer's chest.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, starting to get slightly annoyed, "She needed to know."

"I-I know." Sam mumbled into Lucifer's chest, rubbing his eyes.

Lucifer nodded and frowned, "You need to start getting used to it."

"If Bobby calls, you're telling him what happened to both of them," Sam said. "Don't bother giving me the phone or seeing me answer it if it's Bobby."

"No, Sam." Lucifer pulled away a bit and looked at his mate. " _You_ are going to tell him. You are not going to tell him over the phone either. You're going to be there."

"Like hell I am," Sam hissed. He was about to get up when he grunted as he felt Lucifer pin him to the bed. "Get the hell off me." he growled with teary eyes.

"Sam, you need to tell him face to face. I will drag your ass there. I can still teleport to places." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Take me there. See what I care," Sam snapped. "I won't talk about it to him either way." Sam said, avoiding eye contact with the Devil.

"I can make you talk!" Lucifer growled, gripping Sam's wrists above his head.

Sam whimpered quietly, twisting and pulling to get himself out of the iron grip. "No, y-you can't." Sam said shakily.

"I'm the Devil. I still have my Grace. _I.Can.Make.You.Talk._ " Lucifer bit out roughly.

Sam whimpered again, shutting his eyes tightly. He already knew he was going to have bruises there by morning the more he struggled.

"We're going in the morning." Lucifer said calmly and let go.

"No." Sam said roughly, pulling himself away hard enough that he fell out of bed.

"Yes!" Lucifer raised his voice, watching as Sam stood.

"Fuck you!" Sam yelled angrily and stormed out of the bedroom, deciding to lay on the couch for the night.

Gabriel whimpered at the yelling. He waited until everything was calmer before he teleported to his brother, clutching Cas's coat tightly. He looked like a scared fledgling from the way he looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked up then held his arms out to his brother and sat up, leaning his back against the headboard.

Sam was uncomfortable for quite some time before he found a spot that made him comfy and quickly was able to fall asleep.

Gabriel hurried over to his brother, crawling into the bed next to him and laying his head on Lucifer's chest, letting out a shaky sigh.

Lucifer looked down at Gabriel and pulled him close, "Did we wake you?" He asked quietly.

Gabriel nodded slightly. "Too much yelling..." he said quietly and tiredness evident in his quiet tone of voice.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer sighed, burying his face into Gabriel's hair. "Try to sleep."

"Can...can you sing that Enochian song you used to sing to me when I was little, please?" Gabriel asked softly, looking up with his golden eyes.

Lucifer was silent for a moment before he nodded and started singing softly.


End file.
